


My Name Is Burned Into Your Eyelids

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: The Blackout Club (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguity, Angst, Blood and Gore, Dialogue Light, Eye Trauma, Horror, POV Second Person, Possession, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: In which a child follows THEE-I-DARE, and SPEAK-AS-ONE gets jealous.
Kudos: 3





	My Name Is Burned Into Your Eyelids

He comes while you’re at school, a shadow at first. A note and pendant appear in your locker. You put the necklace on and discard the note. He doesn’t mind.

His next visit is while you work. A window blows shut. You look up and see Mrs. Parker across the street, frozen. After a moment, she turns away.

You don’t know his name. Not his real one, anyway. He comes in a dream that night, warning of cowardice. Since you’re reading Shakespeare, you name him THEE-I-DARE.

The name is approved of. He comes again the next night and tells of a family. The oldest sibling became a tyrant, and the rest left.

He finally manifests to you a week later. Another note appears in your locker.

_ They will tempt you. Do not listen. _

You pull your hair back and move along.

You start getting headaches. He seems worried. One night, your mom pushes you trying to get a bowl. It’s an accident, and yet you feel angry.

The next morning, you fall down the stairs. The doctor gives you painkillers. You start taking more.

He reminds you of the promise you made. You drift asleep with the pendant around your neck. It’s pattern burns in your eyes.

You wake up to another presence in your head. It tears at you, wanting in. You shake.

Your tears are bloody. Skin and puss are ripped apart. It wants your body.

He suddenly manifests in a corner of your skull. Calm, soothing words fill you. Then your stomach heaves and you throw up. Your eyes roll back, then settle. The bleeding stops.

He’s kind to you. But as he leaves, obscenities fill the air.


End file.
